kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts: Mutants of Twilight
''Kingdom Hearts: Mutants of Twilight ''is a Japanese-American action role-playing game developed by Disney, Marvel, and Square-Enix. The game is a crossover of Kingdom Hearts and X-Men: Evolution. Plot The heroes and the Organization are stunned to see who now harnesses the Chalice of Kingdom Hearts after the bloody battles. However, it's a hollow victory when Falco and Octavia then inform the X-Men, Joes, and Misfits of a rather unpleasant secret about the Keyblades that Pluto has been keeping from them. Gameplay Characters Main *Lois Nightshade/Mistress Moonlight (main character) - A new member of the X-Men. She has to help both her team and the Keyblade Wielders. *Sora *Kairi *Riku Minor *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Pluto *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Clarabelle Cow *Bernard *Bianca *Jake *Cody *Penny *Marahute *Taran *Princess Eilonwy *Gurgi *Mulan *Mushu *Aladdin *Princess Jasmine *Abu *Genie *Alice *The White Rabbit *Mad Hatter *March Hare *Hercules *Megara *Phil *Dumbo *Timothy *Mrs. Jumbo *Lady *Tramp *Jock *Trusty *Princess Giselle *Prince Edward *Pip *Nancy Tremaine *Robert Philip *Morgan Philip *Thomas O'Malley *Duchess *Marie *Berlioz *Toulouse *Amelia *Abigail *Jack Skellington *Sally *Mayor *Zero *Robin Hood *Maid Marian *Little John *Skippy *Tagalong *Lady Cluck *Sheeta *Pazu *Chihiro *Haku *Yin *Yang *Yo *Ariel *Sebastian *Flounder *Lilo Pelekai *Stitch *Kim Possible *Ron Stoppable *Rufus the Naked Mole-Rat *Randy Cunningham/The Ninja *Chicken Little *Bolt *Rhino *Tiana *Naveen *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Rapunzel *Eugene "Flynn Rider" Fitzherbert *Vanellope Von Schweetz *Hiro Hamada *Baymax *Fred *Wasabi *GoGo Tomago *Honey Lemon *Anna *Elsa *Kristoff *Olaf *Moana *Judy Hopps *Nick Wilde *Perry the Platypus/Agent P *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Penn Zero *Boone Wiseman *Sashi Kobayashi *Rinoa (Final Fantasy VIII) *Serah (Final Fantasy XIII) *Noctis (Final Fantasy XV) *Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII) *Jessie (Final Fantasy VII) *Wantz (Final Fantasy X) *Zidane (Final Fantasy IX) *Leon (Final Fantasy VIII) *Aerith (Final Fantasy VII) *Cloud (Final Fantasy VII) *Zack (Final Fantasy VII) *Tifa (Final Fantasy VII) *Tama (World of Final Fantasy) *Vincent Valentine (Final Fantasy VII) *Vanille (Final Fantasy XIII) *Balthier (Final Fantasy XII) *Fran (Final Fantasy XII) *Princess Garnet (Final Fantasy IX) Antagonists *Namine *Roxas *Xion *Terra *Aqua *Ventus *Viper *Omega Red *Gauntlet *Apocalypse *Mesmero *Juggernaut *Leigon *Bolivar Trask *Edward Kelley *Duncan Matthews *Hungan X-Men *Professor X/Charles Xavier *Wolverine *Storm/Ororo Munroe *Cyclops/Scott Summers *Jean Grey *Nightcrawler/Kurt Wagner *Shadowcat/Kitty Pryde *Rogue *Spyke/Evan Daniels *Beast/Hank McCoy *Boom Boom/Tabitha Smith *Magma/Amara Aquilla *Iceman/Robert Drake *Jubilee/Jubilation Lee *Multiple/Jamie Madrox *Wolfsbane/Rahne Sinclair *Sunspot/Roberto Da Costa *Berzerker/Ray Crisp *Cannonball/Sam Guthrie *Alex Summers Worlds/Dimensions *Tutorial *Bayville (X-Men: Evolution) *The X-Mansion * Radiant Garden * Crocodile Falls (The Rescuers Down Under) * Prydain (The Black Cauldron) * Agrabah (Aladdin) * Wonderland (Alice in Wonderland) * Olympus Coliseum (Hercules) * New York City (Enchanted/Bolt) * Paris, 1910 (The Aristocats) * Halloweentown (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Atlantica (The Little Mermaid) * Gravity Falls, Oregon (Gravity Falls) * Middleton (Kim Possible) * Tattooine (Star Wars) * Laputa (Castle in The Sky) * Ancient China (Mulan) * The Bamboo Forest (Yin Yang Yo!) * Norrisville (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) * Oakey Oaks (Chicken Little) * Chihiro's Temple (Spirited Away) * Hero Rising (Aaron Stone) * New Orleans (The Princess and the Frog) * Jollywood (The 7D) * Duckburg (DuckTales) * Corona (Tangled) * Sugar Rush (Wreck-It Ralph) * Arendelle (Frozen) * Detroit (Motorcity) * Danville (Phineas and Ferb) * Echo Creek/Mewni (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) * San Fransokyo (Big Hero 6) * Zootopia (Zootopia) * Control Room * Lord Hater's Spaceship (Wander Over Yonder) * The Most Dangerous World Imaginable (Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero) * Egypt/Final Battle (Final level) Cast Japanese Cast English Cast Soundtrack *Talking to the Moon (Lois's theme) Trivia *A few characters from Final Fantasy make appearances in the game during the final battle. *The game will have different characters and locations from a few superhero-themed Disney movies and Disney Channel shows. Gallery Lois (Kingdom Hearts- Moon Edition).jpg|Lois Nightshade, the main protagonist X-Girl-Mistress-Moonlight-wide.jpg|Lois's alter-ego, Mistress Moonlight Category:Fanon Games Category:Games